stardollcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Stardoll.com
Stardoll.com is the Worlds Largest girls (and boys) comunity site What is the history of Stardoll? Stardoll's original name was Paperdollheaven.com, and started out as the hobby of the Scandinavian-born Liisa. Inspired by a childhood passion for paperdolls, Liisa started drawing dolls and accompanying wardrobes and taught herself web design. Her personal homepage rapidly became a popular destination for teens. In 2004, with the help of her son, she upgraded the site and called it Paperdoll Heaven. "Most online sites are focused on violence and competitiveness", says Liisa. "I wanted to create a positive online environment for young girls who are creative and interested in fashion. They are looking for alternatives to shoot 'em up and kill 'em up games." Liisa is still an important part of the Stardoll family and she makes new paper dolls every week which you can find at Stardoll.com, your paper doll heaven! What is Stardoll.com about? Stardoll is a virtual paperdoll community site for everyone who enjoys fashion, design and making friends. At Stardoll you can create your own MeDoll or choose from our ever growing collection of celebrity dolls and dress them up in our wide selection of fashions. Every celebrity doll has a wardrobe full of unique clothes and there are new dolls released every week. The membership is completely FREE and most of our members are girls between the ages of 7 and 17. Stardoll is one of few places on the Internet developed with an emphasis on girls' self-expression through fantasy and fashion play. Stardoll is a great place to spend time with friends and to meet other kids from all over the world. We are committed to Stardoll as an inspiring, safe and creative environment. What is a Community Membership? If your child is under 13 she will need parental consent to get a Stardoll Community Membership. The following is included in a Stardoll Community Membership: • Your personal presentation page where you can write about yourself and your interests • Your own guestbook/club • Your own StarBlog • Access to other members' guestbooks, presentations and blogs • Friends list • Message services with other online members What is a Kid Safe Membership? If you are under 13 and register for a Stardoll membership you will automatically get a Kid Safe membership. As a Kid Safe member you have access to all doll related games and features and you can access other member's albums and own dressed up dolls. However, in the Stardoll Kid Safe Zone you can't write any content on your own, like your own user presentation, StarBlog, Clubs or guestbook, and you can't access other users' own written content. You also cannot communicate with other members using our message center or any other forum. What is a Superstar? As a Superstar you will enjoy: *''' A premium package of Stardollars, paid out over the course of your Superstar Membership '''* StarBazaar: Open your own vintage stall in the StarBazaar and re-sell your old clothes and stuff. *''' More rooms for your Superstar Suite '''* 50% Superstar Sales are just for you. Stretch those Stardollars even further. *''' Early access to all New Stardolls '''* Featured status on the Stardoll Catwalk - displayed on every start page *''' Up to 100 pages in your Superstar Album '''* Being able to send Broadcast Messages to the entire Stardoll world. *''' A golden frame around your Avastar and a highly ranked search profile '''* Superstars can top-up their account with even more Stardollars *''' A Superstar badge on your Avastar and nickname '''* Special high-end items from Real Brands, Celebrity labels and our own designs are kept in reserve for your Superstar delectation *''' Design, buy and sell your own original fashions in the StarDesign Studio '''* Be the first to enjoy all our upcoming singular Superstar features now in development.